Sebastian x Ciel: Do as you Wish
by nekoXpanda
Summary: what would happen if Sebastian drugged Ciel's drink? oneshot! lemon Sebastian x ciel, obviously!


**so I just had to make a oneshot on Sebastian x ciel didn't I? me and my friend texted it to each other so give her half the credit! can you guess whos who? i'll give you a hint, im not a seme XD too easy! Ok so this is poorly formatted seeing as we used roleplay mode so yeah... I'm not the best edited, especially in my own stories, but I hope its good enough for readers ;P so anyway enjoy what me and my friend came up with our mindzzz~ and yes, promocat, I am a stubborn bastard and so is ciel. Mwahahaha!  
i don't own kuroshitsuji. If I did, it would be a yaoi and ciel would be like kissing his butler everyday but alas, I dont own it..  
boy x boy! don't like, don't read! simple as that! **

* * *

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian came into Ciel's office after his master called for him.  
"Go bring me some tea," Ciel ordered his butler and shooed him away.  
"Yes, my lord," Sebastian obliged.  
Ciel sighed. "I swear… Well hurry up and go get it!"  
Sebastian left the room and arrived in the manors kitchen moments later. The butler smirked and stuck his hand inside his tail coat pocket, pulling out a small bottle with white power inside.  
"This should do the trick," the butler mused as he poured some of the powder into Ciel's tea. When he finished the final touches, Sebastian set the cup on a silver platter with a small plate underneath the cup. He then proceeded to walk to Ciel's office.  
"It's about time," Ciel muttered as his butler walked into his office holding the silver platter.  
"Forgive me, young master. I had a bit of an issue with Pluto," the butler lied through his teeth to his master. Ciel scoffed.  
"Whatever. Where's my tea?"  
"Here you are, young master," Sebastian in turn handed the tea to Ciel.  
Ciel picked up his tea and smelled it.  
"Good, Earl Grey, my favourite." He sipped the tea and gave Sebastian a look. Sebastian froze but plastered a smile across his face. "What are you still doing here?" The butler let out a sigh of relief.  
A smirk spread across the butler's face as he let out a small chuckle.  
"No reason, my young master." His demon eyes were locked on Ciel. "Well if you need anything else, just call for me."  
"Whatever, just leave." The earl commanded his butler.  
"Yes, my lord." He leaves the office, closing the door behind him. "He'll be calling in no time," the butler chuckled to himself and leaned against the wall.  
"Sebastian did something to my tea… That ba-bastard…" He set his tea onto his desk and blushed slightly. "SE-SEBASTIAN!" he called out.  
"Right on time too." He opened the door and poked his head inside as he couldn't help but smirk at the face his master was making. "Yes, my lord?"  
"You ba-bastard, what did y-you do?!" Ciel furiously asked his butler.  
"What could my master be talking about?" the butler played dumb.  
"Yo-you did something didn't you? You… You b-bastard!" He blushed deeper and looked down embarrassed.  
Sebastian suddenly put a finger under Ciel's chin and raised his master's head. Now standing right beside him, he leaned down and slightly smirked.  
"Does my master need help with that?"  
"H-hell n-no yo-you! Se-Sebastian!" the earl confirmed.  
"Hmm, my lord, what's wrong? Afraid I'll suck out that soul of yours?" the butler teased.  
"U-unhand me this instant!" Ciel moved up his arm to make Sebastian let go but instantly looked down and blushed.  
"Why all the blushing, my lord?" his butler chuckled.  
"I think you damn good and well why!" Ciel raged.  
"Well, indeed, my young master, I do." He gently grabbed Ciel's chin and leaned down, capturing Ciel into a kiss.  
His master's eye widened and he pulled away, holding an arm up to his mouth.  
"Wha-what do you think you're doing?!" he screamed.  
"What does it look like I did?"  
"You ki-kissed me! Wh-why would yo-you dare do that?!" The young master was still raging.  
"You **never **know what to expect out of a** demon**, my lord. Does… It bother you?" The butler now had a sympathetic face.  
Ciel paused and thought about that.  
"Oh, shut up!" he yelled and grabbed Sebastian's tie, pulling him down into a fiery kiss. Sebastian quickly relaxed, happy about his master's actions.  
_Perfect, _he thought and grabbed Ciel's wrist to bring him closer. Ciel broke the kiss first.  
"Wh-what are you doing?!"  
"Does it simply bother you that I might like you, master?" Sebastian spat.  
Ciel's eye widened a bit in shock. "You… What?"  
"My lord, why do you look so shocked?" the butler asked.  
"So, you did do something to my tea then." He glanced to his cup on his desk.  
"Indeed, my young lord, I added aphrodisiac. You might know what that is." his butler smirked at his master.  
"That! That's the thing that's…" he looked down at the visible bulge in his pants.  
"Ah, so you recognize the name. Might I take care of that, my lord?"  
"I…" Ciel looked down, embarrassed, with a red face. "Fine, do what you want."  
"As you wish, my lord." Sebastian picked the young earl up and carried him to his master's bedroom.  
Ciel looked at his butler's lips. _  
They look so soft. If only I could…_ he thought as he reached up a hand and stroked his butler's cheek.  
Sebastian was sort of startled at this but quickly relaxed. He looked at Ciel in the corner of his eyes.  
"Yes, my lord?" the butler asked.  
Ciel realized what he just did and retracted the hand. "Nothing!" he yelled and looked down again.  
"My lord, it's fine. You may kiss me." Sebastian was looking straight ahead in pure confidence.  
"Tch! As if I'd want to do that with my own butler!" Ciel looked away in triumph.  
"As you wish, my lord." He continued to walk until he reached his master's bedroom and opened the door to enter.  
"Y-you can put me down now."  
"Yes, my lord." He set Ciel on his bed.  
"Do what you wish, you were the one with the drug in the first place." He looked up at his butler, his eyes narrowing in on his lips.  
"Yes, my lord," he said and leaned down, slowly bringing Ciel into a kiss.  
Ciel pushed more fierceness into the kiss and pushed his self against the black butler. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian glided his tongue against Ciel's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Ciel moaned softly as he opened his mouth to his butler's request. His butler's tongue shot into Ciel's mouth and pushed him down onto the bed, getting on top of him. The earl moaned against Sebastian's actions and ran his fingers through the black, silky hair of his butler.  
The black butler intertwined his tongue around his master's and started to move his hands around the young body. Ciel turned his head to the side and gasped out his butler's name.  
"Sebastian…" His face was flushed and he had a major hard-on.  
Sebastian ran his fingers over Ciel's hardened erection through the cloth of his pants.  
"Ah! N-no…" He looked up at his butler.  
"What's wrong my lord?" he whispered sadistically into Ciel's ear and nipped at it.  
"I-I…" The young lord blushed. Sebastian just smirked and continued to stroke his master's arousal. "N-no," he gasped, "st-stop…"  
Sebastian leaned down and pressed his lips against Ciel's. Ciel wrapped his arms around his butler's neck and pulled him down. Sebastian started to unbutton his master's shirt as he glides his tongue across Ciel's lips. Ciel moaned as his butler unbuttoned his shirt and opened his mouth partially to his butler's request. Sebastian slid his tongue into his young master's mouth. Ciel ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair and moaned softly, pulling his butler close. The butler pulled away and, with his teeth, slipped off his left glove.  
"Sebas… Sebastian…" He eyed his butler lustfully.  
"My young lord, I do wish to call you by your name." he said as he ran his finger down Ciel's pale chest.  
"Sebastian," the lord moaned but recomposed himself. "Fi-fine, do what you wish."  
Sebastian slipped off Ciel's shirt and pulled off his right glove. He leaned in and licked his master's neck.  
Ciel arched his back at the motion.  
"Se-Sebastian!" he moaned. Sebastian continued to lick his master's neck, enjoying the reactions he was receiving, but surprised Ciel by nipping his neck as he slipped of the eye patch that adorned Ciel's face and snuck a hand down to his pants, rubbing the very hard erection of the younger male.  
The young one gripped his butler's black hair tightly in response. "Sebastian!" he screamed in shock. "Wha-what are you doing?!"  
"You said I could do **whatever **I please, remember, Ciel?" Ciel instantaneously blushed at his own butler saying his name.  
"I…I'm sorry…" He pulled his butler down and kissed him apologetically.  
Sebastian wrapped his hand around Ciel's throbbing arousal and pumped it. Ciel let out all sorts of grunts and moans.  
"Nng… No, ah! Sebastian!" he screamed out. "I'm… I'm coming!"  
"What a shame, Ciel, so soon? I was just getting started," he mused as he pulled off his tail coat and shirt. "Shall we continue?"  
Ciel was now panting softly. "Pl-please do, Sebastian."  
Sebastian was now completely shirtless and stuck two fingers into the younger male's mouth with a smirk. Ciel looked at Sebastian with a confused look but started to suck at his butler's fingers.  
"I suppose you have no idea what I'm about to do, do you, Ciel?" the butler sadistically asked. Ciel answered by timidly shaking his head. Sebastian pulled his fingers out of the younger male's mouth with a loud 'pop' and easily slipped off both of their pants, leaving them completely bare. Ciel blushed at the sudden coldness.  
"Wh-what a-are you p-planning?" he stuttered.  
"You'll see soon enough. Think of it as something you can remember me by," he said as he lowered his hand towards Ciel's lower region.  
"Ah! Se-Sebastian!" he moaned.  
Sebastian brushed his wetted fingers across Ciel's entrance and agonizingly slowly slipped one finger in. He then slid another in and started to move his fingers in and out of Ciel, searching for something deep inside of the young master.  
"Sebastian!"_ Found it._ Ciel moaned in pleasure and arched his back to his butler's wonderful fingers.  
Sebastian suddenly pulled his fingers out of Ciel and kissed him as he grabbed a hold of his own erection and pushed the tip into Ciel's virgin hole. Ciel's eyes widened as he eyed his butler. Sebastian's eyes were a misty red as he looked pleased. He inched in deeper.  
Ciel's mouth opened wide, preparing for a scream to come out. The demon's dick was just so huge!  
Sebastian pushed his massive dick all the way into Ciel's tight hole and, to his own surprise moaned.  
"Ack! Sebastian! You… You're killing me!" he groaned with wide eyes and stared his butler down. Sebastian started to slowly thrust in and own of Ciel to get his mater used to the new sensation.  
"Se-Sebastian! It… St-stop!" Ciel cried out.  
"Hurts, my lord?"  
"Ye-yes!" Tears were forming at the brinks of his eyes.  
"The pain shouldn't last that long."  
"It hurts!" a single tear threaded it's way down Ciel's cheek. The demon sighed.  
"Very well, my lord."  
"Wha-what do you mean?"  
"Or would my master prefer for me to continue?"  
"Do what you wish," Ciel said stubbornly.  
The demon started to thrust into the younger one again and captured his lips in a kiss.  
"Mm…" Ciel moaned out in slight pleasure and pain.  
Sebastian grabbed Ciel by the wrist and pinned him up against the bed, speeding up his thrusts. Ciel couldn't control his moans.  
"Se-Sebastian!"  
Sebastian hit Ciel's prostate, receiving a loud squeal from the under one and Sebastian never missed it with every thrust. Ciel arched his back up, his toes curled and he clawed at his butler's back.  
"Sebastian!" he moaned out.  
Sebastian himself was panting and grunting with every thrust he made.  
"A-ah! Se-Sebastian! I-I'm-!" He came all over their chests. Sebastian thrusted into Ciel a few more times before releasing his own seed. He pulled out his softening erection and flopped down beside Ciel. Ciel was panting and gasping for air.  
"I… I… Sebastian…" He curled up next to his butler and stroked Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian slipped a slight smile and pulled Ciel to his chest and stroked his marine hair.  
"Sebas… Sebastian..." he pulled his butler into a soft kiss and fell into a sleep.

* * *

**you like it? okii! fav, follow, review, what ever~ just show the love!  
oh yeah! Roleplay mode, as I like to call it, it things like you've probably seen in most a/ns.  
****Sebastian: blah blah blah. Will you be quiet all ready? Most people aren't even reading this. You do realize that right?  
Panda: oh shut up, sebby! Can't a girl dream!?  
Sebastian -mutters- in my opinion, they shouldn't...  
Panda: I'm sorry, what was that?  
Sebastian: nothing, my lady.  
Panda: humph. I may not be ceil but I order you to never call me my lady again.  
Sebastian: sorry. I only takes orders for my bocchan.**

I got carried away, didn't I? Hehehe... 


End file.
